With All My Heart
by Rebellious Redhead 13
Summary: She loved Axel, but Axel could never love her back. Reno found her, Reno loved her, but still she loved a Nobody. Rated M to be safe. Reno/OC, Axel/OC
1. Chapter 1

Today, she knew he meant it when he said he was going to be leaving. As much as she hated it, she couldn't do anything about it either. Axel had made up his mind today. It was always a struggle loving him as much as she did. She was in love with a nobody who couldn't love her in return. She always thought though, if he was ever able to get his heart, he'd love her back. It didn't matter if a heart was more important that she was. She didn't care about it until now.

Axel opened the door and shut it behind him silently. She looked up at him from where she sat on the couch. "Hey, Axel," she says cheerfully hiding the fact that him getting home so late had scared her to death. He glances up at her then allowed his gaze drift back to the floor. She could see it. The pain in his eyes that always fooled her for sadness.

He walks into the kitchen, almost completely ignoring her presence. She waited a minute for him to return and join her. Staring at the door was for a few minutes with nothing but silence. At last she got up and walked into the kitchen. Axel was leaning over the sink staring out the window, with a knife in his hand. His arms were trembling.

She walked up to him slowly and touched his arm. He didn't look at her still. Her hand slid down to his hand and carefully took away the knife and curling her fingers around his. He glanced at her, noticing the concern. "Is everything okay?" she asks.

She knew what Axel was thinking. Axel wanted to cut himself. He used to do it in order to feel something even related to did he all of a sudden want to do something like this again? "I'm fine," he says. He still trembled uncontrollably.

"You're not," she says holding his arm. "Please, just tell me what it is and I'll help. You don't have to go through this all on your own."

"There isn't anything you can do," he says.

She bites her lip trying to keep tears from emerging. "I just wish that, I could do something,"

Axel turns around to face her completely, taking her face in his hands and brushing away all the tears. She looks up into his bright emerald eyes, hoping to see something. Anything. The way she used to see them. They were empty. He leans down and captures her lips with his. It was missing something. It was missing passion. That kiss began to grow, Axel's tongue slipping into her mouth. Still it lacked everything it used to. Passion, heat, taste. Everything just seemed to be drained away.

His hands slid down to her thighs and lifted her up, pressing her firmly against the wall. She kept on crying. It wasn't supposed to be like this. "Axel, please don't do this."

"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay," he whispers in her ear as his hands slipped under her shirt and he kissed her neck. His teeth ad tongue teasing at her skin gentlely. He moans softly.

"Please," she whispers again as desperately as possible.

This time stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes. She was afraid and he could see it. He could tell she didn't want this. Not like this. He picks her up and carries her out of the kitchen, past the living room,straight to the bedroom and lays her down. "What are you doing?" she asks struggling to keep her voice from quivering.

Axel's hands slid under her shirt again. "I want to give you something to remember me by,"

* * *

The bedroom door shut and Axel disappeared from her sight. She pulls the blankets back over her and turns over to look at the picture on the table next to the bed. It was one of her and him. Only, they were both happy in that picture. Not him pretending to care and not her to lost to admit it to herself that she was losing him and that it was tearing her apart.

If she went after him now, maybe she would be in time to catch him. To try to convince him to stay. She looks at the door. Even if she did find him, there would be no way he was going to come back with her. He was gone now, and there was nothing she could do about it anymore.

Tears swell in her eyes and she hides her head under the covers. She still loved him though. Even though he couldn't care anymore. She loved him, with all her _heart._


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday night at Tifa's place, and Reno was beginning to get bored. Usually the blond waitress kept him occupied, but he's hardly even seen her tonight. When ever he did something just wasn't right. Those eyes weren't as her as they usually were. Something just seemed drained compared to her usual bright, cheery mood.

Okay so maybe he did have a little have a crush on her. She was his type after all. Perfect little mix of sweet and sexy. Ever since Tifa had hired her Reno made it his mission to get to her. As far as he knew she enjoyed it when he flirted with her. He once managed to score free drinks. Still he wanted more.

There was only one thing standing in his way and that was her loser boyfriend. Maybe calling him a loser was a little wrong considering they were actually a lot a like. Still Axel was a jerk and hated his guts. They didn't even know each other besides the times he'd stop by the bar to see her at work. He nearly took Reno's head off when he caught him flirting with her.

Lately Axel hasn't been around and she's been less.. happy. Reno knew right away that Axel was doing this to her. It only sparked a bit of rage within him that Axel was the one doing this to her.

"Hey Emilia," he says as she dropped off another drink. Rude had left about a half hour ago, so it was just him now. She nods her reply. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah," she says.

She turns to leave but he reached out and grabbed her wrist causing her to flinch. "No its not, is it?"

She bites her lip and winces. Reno reached out and pulls up her sleeve, revealing dark purple bruises and crescent-shaped cuts. "That's nothing," she says attempting to pull away. Reno's grip tightens keeping her still. "Its none of your business.''

"I don't care. Why did he do this to you?"

"Please, Reno," she pleads trying to pull away.

"Emilia," Tifa says approaching the two. She glares at the Turk. "Everything alright?"

Reno releases Emilia. "Everything's fine,'' she says rolling her sleeve back down before Tifa noticed.

Tifa leaves and Reno stands up. "We'll talk when you get off work,"

* * *

She didn't think Reno really meant anything by it. He was probably just drunk. She was almost certain that a play boy like that wouldn't care about her. He only flirted with her when he was bored just like she saw him do with other girls right in front of her. She always had Axel though so she didn't care. Now she didn't have him and Reno cared? No. He didn't. She knew that he'd never want to be serious with anything.

"Emilia," she hears Reno say. She turns around and spies the redhead leaning against her car.

"You're still here?" She asks not bothering to look at him digging her keys out of her pocket.

"I said I wanted to talk." He says straightening up. "So lets talk,'

"About what Reno?" She asks getting frustrated. "What do you want?"

Reno grabs her arm pulling up her sleeve and finding more bruises and cuts. "Why the hell did he do this to you?"

"Just leave me alone. Please,"

"I can't." He says. Tears formed in her eyes and he grabs her hand holding it gently. "I just can't do that,"

She shakes her head, "He didn't mean to. He said he didnt mean to."

"How long has this been happening?" Reno asks.

She pulls away from him, "Reno, go home!" She practically screamed in his face. She didn't want to be around anybody and this stubborn Reno bullshit was getting to be too much. Who the hell did he think he was? What made him all of a sudden in charge of her?

Reno sighs, taking the keys out of her hand and getting in the car. "Get in," he says bluntly. His tone was low and as serious as she ever heard it. There was something in his eyes too. Something deep inside those emerald pools that both frightened and interged her. "Just get in the car and we'll talk later,"

What did he think he was doing? She hesitated before finally sliding into the passenger seat. "What about your ride?"

"Rude left a while ago," he says.

"Why are you doing this then?"

He doesn't answer right away. Instead his gaze drifts around until it finally met her eyes. Maybe it was the reflection of light from a passing car, or perhaps the darkness in the vehical laying tricks with her vision, but she could have sworn his eyes sparkled or lit up at that moment. Like a flicker of a candle moments before the wind finally ceases its burning. The passing cars did do tricks, sending beams of pale light over creamy white skin before vanishing and leaving the two in a silent state of darkness yet again, still holding each others gaze.

It was a long moment before Reno finally answered. "To be honest, I have no clue,"

They didn't speak again until they got back to her apartment. It was a small one bedroom that her and Axel used to share, but since he left, it hardly felt like anything. All the photos of them stripped off the walls. She could hardly even stand to look at them. The only one that she still kept out of boxes was hidden under her pillow, just for the times it got too hard for her. Even recalling the thought made her heart ache with pain.

"Are you alright, Emilia?" Reno says. "What some coffee or something?"

"I'll get it,''

"No, you just sit down." He says already finding his way to the kitchen.

It didn't take long for Reno to return with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He plops down next to her on the coach and hands her a glass. "Found this in the cabinet. Hope you don't mid but I thought it was right for the occasion."

"I agree," she says sipping from her glass. "So, you want to interrogate me yet?"

He shifts a little uncomfortably. "Well, how long has it been like this?"

"A month or two, maybe three. I can't quite remember." She says running her finger over the rim or the glass nervously.

"Did you to break up or something?" He asks noticing the other redhead wasn't around to beat the shit out of him.

"He left a few days ago. He's not coming back." Her hand twitched slightly, something that Reno noticed. In fact that shakiness was happening earlier at the bar too.

"Why was he doing this to you?" He says reaching out again to examine the bruises and nail marks on her arms.

"He never meant to hurt me. He used to love me, but ever since he lost his heart. Nothings been the same anymore. He can't feel anything, and he didn't know he was hurting me. I just always wanted to be there for him. But he just can't care anymore, even though he wants to." She says tears sliding down her cheeks.

Reno reaches out and touches her shoulder . She flinches away quickly, a small amount of blood surfaced and shown through her shirt. "Will you let me help you that?" He asks setting down his wine glass. She nods shakily. "Okay, just hold still,"

He helped her lift up her shirt and was shocked at the sight. Her entire body was covered in black and purple. More crescent shaped cuts were every where, some resulting in large, deep scratches. He never expected it to be this bad.

"So, this what you usually do? Drive girls home, get them drunk on wine, then go right to taking their clothes off. I'm flattered Reno, but usually I expect to be taken out to dinner once or twice before." Emilia says crossing her arms over her chest, trying to hide her bra.

Reno chuckles lightly despite his concern, "I am more of a gentle men than that,"

She snorts, "Sure you are. And all those women you leave the bar with?"

"Merely hobbies. Trust me, when I see something I really want, I get it,"

She rolls her eyes then yelps when he poked at a particularly large bruise on her lower back. "That kinda hurts,"

"How the hell did you get this one?" He asks running his fingers lightly over the discolored skin.

"He pushed me into a table," she says.

Reno sighs and then stands up, "I'm gonna go get something to clean those cuts up with. I'll be right back,"

He walks out of the room and she leans back against the arm of the chair finding a blanket to cover herself with. Sleep began to sneak up on her and her mind wondered with hazy thoughts. 'I wonder what it'd be like in his arms for just one moment,"

"Hey, Emi. You wouldn't happen to have any..." he trails off when he sees the blonde passed out on the couch. He scoops her up in his arms and carries her off to bed.

* * *

Okay, more chapters will come eventually. My computer broke down and it is a pain in the ass trying to write shit with a stupid tablet! Sorry for any errors, they are really hard to find/fix at the moment. Please review.


End file.
